historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Ryan Villopoto
| birth_place = Poulsbo, Washington | nickname = RVhttp://www.motorcycle-usa.com/ryan-villopoto-bio/ RV2 | occupation = Former Professional motocross rider | bike_number = 2 (2002–2015) Retired | website = http://rv2.com/ | height = | weight = | years =2002–2015 | teams = Monster Energy Kawasaki | races = | championships =4x Supercross Champion 2x 450 Motocross Champion 3x 250 Motocross Champion | wins =30 | GP debut =2002 | First GP win =2006 | retired = July 9, 2015 }} Ryan Villopoto (born August 13, 1988 in Poulsbo, Washington) is a retired motocross and supercross racer.Ryan Villopoto wins AMA Supercross title. Usatoday.Com (2011-05-08). Retrieved on 2011-12-05. Villopoto competed in the AMA Supercross series and the AMA Lucas Oil Motocross series. The four-time supercross and three-time motocross champion resides in Minneola, Florida and raced for Monster Energy Kawasaki in the supercross and outdoor motocross series. His retirement from supercross was announced on January 3, 2015 on the opening day of the 2015 Monster Energy Supercross season. He retired from professional racing after finding out injuries sustained from a crash at the MXGP of Trentino were worse than they initially realized. In 2010, Villopoto returned with the Monster Energy Kawasaki Team in the Supercross class and battled repeatedly with Ryan Dungey throughout the season. While leading the Main of Round 14 at St Louis, Villopoto came up short on a triple jump and leaped from his bike landing hard. His bike dived into the face of the third jump and flipped over several times. Medical workers arrived on the scene and cut Villopoto's racing boot off his foot. Villopoto had to be carried off the track. Further examination revealed a broken right tibia and fibula and surgery was performed to stabilize it. Due to the extent of his injury, he was unable to complete the season. He retired from the 2010 series after his Round 14 injury with 266 championship points, leaving him in 4th place by the season's end. He won 7 of the 14 races he entered. Still recuperating from his injury, he was unable to compete in the 2010 AMA Motocross outdoor series. Nick Wey will fill-in for remainder of the three rounds. Wey had been a fill-in for the injured Chad Reed. On January 6, 2018, Villopoto was reported that made the Ambassador of YamahaRyan Villopoto signed with Yamaha, after his both amateur and professional at Kawasaki of 15 years.https://www.instagram.com/p/BdnWIqEgb-3/?taken-by=ryanvillopoto Early life Villopoto was born in Poulsbo, Washington on August 13, 1988. Racing career 2010 While leading the Main of Round 14 at St Louis, Villopoto came up short on a triple jump and leaped from his bike landing hard. His bike dived into the face of the third jump and flipped over several times. Medical workers arrived on the scene and cut Villopoto's racing boot off his foot. Villopoto had to be carried off the track. Further examination revealed a broken right tibia and fibula and surgery was performed to stabilize it. He withdrew from the 2010 series after his Round 14 injury with 266 championship points, leaving him in 4th place by the season's end. 2014 On March 8, 2014, Villopoto won the 450cc Final at Daytona International Speedway. It was his 4th career win at Daytona moving him within one win of Ricky Carmichael's all-time record of five Daytona wins. He had previously won races in Phoenix and Oakland during the Supercross season. On April 5, 2014, Villopoto won the 450cc Main Event at Houston's Reliant Stadium, bringing his total career Supercross All-Time Wins number to 38, making him 5th place overall behind Chad Reed. On April 26, 2014 Villopoto dominated the highly competitive Supercross race at round 16 in New York, Metlife stadium collecting his 6th win of the season (40th of career). He wrapped up his 4th straight Monster Energy Supercross championship with one round remaining in the series. 2015 Villopoto chose to compete in the FIM Motocross World Championship. Ryan withdrew from the series after discovering the injuries sustained from a crash in the Trentino GP were worse than initially realized. In July, Ryan announced his retirement on his official website. 2017 On December 13, 2017, Villopoto announced he would compete in the Speed Energy Formula Off-Road (popularly known as Stadium Super Trucks) World Championship at Lake Elsinore Diamond, driving the No. 2 RPM Off-Road truck. Total career AMA wins *11 Wins in 125/250 AMA Supercross (Regional) 1-2006 7-2007 3-2008 *20 Wins in 125/250 AMA Motocross 6-2006 5-2007 9-2008 *41 Wins in 250/450 AMA Supercross 2-2009 7-2010 6-2011 9-2012 10-2013 7-2014 *12 Wins in 250/450 AMA Motocross 1-2009 3-2011 8-2013 *73 Total AMA Wins 6-2006 5-2007 9-2008 3-2009 7-2010 9-2011 9-2012 18-2013 7-2014 *1 Win in MXGP 1-2015 References External links *Official Website Category:1988 births Category:Living people Category:American motorcycle racers Category:Sportspeople from Washington (state) Category:Motocross riders Category:AMA Motocross Championship National Champions Category:Menifee, California